


Ease My Pain

by MansiJain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Dark Albus Potter, Gore, M/M, Past Rape, Pedophilia, child abuse is not at the hands of Draco or Harry, mental trauma, no description of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9947327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: Harry was devastated when his son was captured by a group of pedophiles. He rescues ALbus but they escape. He leaves the country with little Albus when Draco refuses to let him befriend his best friend Scorpius. Ten years down the line, Harry has a disease that only Draco can treat. Albus is compelled to return to save his father.Physical scars have healed over the time but emotional ones go deeper. It seems that Albus was just biding his time.





	1. Inhumane

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to Rowling and the relevant corporations. I make no money from the publication of this "work."

Title: Ease My Pain

_**Chapter - 1** _

**_Inhumane_ **

9th September 1990

Draco stares at the calender. He will never be able to forget this day. It was the day when he called a five year old Albus Severus Potter a freak because he was unfortunate to get abducted by some pedophiles and had panicked when Scorpius tried to comfort him by giving him a friendly hug. Albus had told Scorpius some of what had happened in the house. Scorpius who was Albus's age had tried to hug Albus's pain away.

The child had apparated accidentally to his father and Harry Potter had come accusing him.

Draco had been stupid and had not understood a father's concern and pain for his child, for his five year old little son who had been kidnapped by pedophiles for several days.

He still remembers his words with painful clarity...

_"What is the meaning of this Malfoy? Could you not have kept a watch on them. You know what happened and Scorpius - " Potter is looking at him with crazed eyes and Draco snaps angrily at him, " Oh! Now you are going to accuse my five year old son of touching your son inappropriately. Keep your freak of a son away from mine. I won't have him tell frightening things to Scorpius. "_

Draco had been so stupid. Potter had not accused Scorpius of anything. To say that Potter had been shocked would be an understatement. Potter had been gob-smacked but had still begged him.

_"Malfoy, my son - Albus won't talk to anyone except Scorpius. Please. He is still in shock. He keeps on crying and I don't understand. He doesn't tell anything." Potter had begged him and Draco had glared menacingly at the man, "Keep him away from Scorpius."_

_"He will go mad Malfoy. Please try to understand. He doesn't tell anything to me. He doesn't talk to anyone except Scorpius. Only scorpius knows what he went through and Scorpius is a child. He won't understand. I need to help my son. Please. I am begging you." Potter begs and Draco snaps at him "Get out Potter and do not darken my doorstep again."_

Draco had denied to help him, no matter how much Potter tried to convince him. When Scorpius had asked as to why Albus won't visit anymore, he had just ignored his son but then Scorpius had been just five years old. Years elapsed and finally Scorpius demanded to know the truth and Draco confessed everything.

Scorpius had just stared at him in shock. Draco had asked him about the conversation that he had had with Albus before Draco had kicked him away and Scorpius had denied to tell him anything. He had told Draco in very plain words that Albus was the only boy he had ever loved. In fact Albus was the only one he could call his friend and he would never betray Albus's secrets to anyone least of all a man who was responsible for driving him away and possibly turning him insane.

Draco would never forget Scorpius's words.

"Shame on you father. You knew what he was going through. Instead of helping him, you threw him out of this house."

Nor will Draco forget his father's words.

"Draco. I know that I have committed a lot of mistakes while raising you but this one is the biggest of them all. I raised you to be a heartless man. I raised a replica of mine and I shall forever be ashamed of myself for that."

Nor will he forget his mother's face. She had just stared at him, her eyes full of pain and disappointment. Mother has not spoken to him since that day. Father calls him occasionally but mother doesn't talk to him.

Draco lives with his son in one house but they live as strangers. He had divorced soon after Scorpius had been born and he doesn't have anyone except his son.

Draco tried to search Potter and Albus, through newspapers, magazines but to no avail. No-one knows anything, not even Potter's godfather or Severus. They talk to Potter sometimes but Potter has forbidden them to come over. They talk through firecall only.

He committed a mistake that day and he still regrets it.

Today, ten years later when he has become a successful healer and understands exactly what the child must have gone through, he has no one but himself to blame.

He had tried to send owls to them but Scorpius told him that perhaps they had changed names. He asked Potter's best friends too but they don't know anything about Potter's whereabouts.

Scorpius has not forgiven him and perhaps would never do. Scorpius's eyes are always guilt ridden and Draco wonders as to why, when the blame rests on his own shoulders.

XXXX

His son had never gotten over that incident. Many a time, Harry wondered how could a human being be so vile, so cruel. They had abducted his baby and he had brought back a child who was just a shell of himself.

Albus had never told him what he had gone through. He had said that he didn't want Harry to suffer. He had borne everything silently.

Albus had always been a mischievous and a happy little child. Harry had divorced Ginny. She wanted it and he had not denied. He always left Albus in lock and key. They played when Harry returned.

He loved his baby more than anyone in this entire world. That day when he returned, the door was open and the whole house was a wreck and Albus was no-where to be found. He had shouted himself hoarse but nothing aurors did could bring Albus back.

Finally, he himself had traced the kidnappers and retrieved his son from their claws. The bastards had escaped. Albus had cried for two days in his arms and had refused to be touched by anyone or even to be in absence of his father. The only person he spoke to was Scorpius and Malfoy had asked him to keep Albus away from his son. Harry had never held it against Malfoy though. He understood where Malfoy was coming from. He had his son to think about.

Albus cried and screamed but never told Harry anything. Harry died a new death each day when he saw his son's little face streaked with tears and his mouth open in a permanent scream.

Healers told him that Albus was penetrated. Harry was devastated. A kind looking mind healer had explained everything to him. Before that day, he had not quite known that pedophiles existed in Wizarding world too. He had thought that wizards and witches valued the magical blood above everything. Harry was shocked and disgusted. How could anyone do this? Albus was only five years old.

His entire world fell apart around him. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to console his son who won't talk to him anymore. They ruined everything and the worst thing was that they fled away. He couldn't catch them. He had no time. Albus was on the verge of a mental collapse. He was screaming and wailing, hidden underneath a bed. His face was red and his eyes were so terrified. He tried to get him to open up but he won't, not even to Rose and Hugo.

Not left with any other option, he had taken Albus away from there and had started living with him in a small town in France. They have a small cottage and Harry works from home. Albus was home schooled. Harry studied wandlore and has a small lab at home. He takes orders through owl only.

Albus is fine, if, by 'fine, you mean that he is still breathing. He has stopped crying in front of Harry. Those bastards left a wound that Harry doesn't think will ever heal. He still has nightmares. The only difference is that he casts silencing charms which even Harry can't penetrate. As far as Harry knows, he is very powerful and he can fight a group of highly skilled death eaters alone if he wants but he doesn't talk to anyone except his teachers or Harry.

At times, Harry notices him looking into space or at the sky through his barely opened windows.

He maintains a facade in front of Harry. He breathes and eats and drinks. He answers when Harry asks something from him but his eyes are always distant. He has inherited Harry's eyes and when his eyes become distant and he freezes and starts sweating, it pains Harry.

When he comes back, his eyes flash and Harry wonders if he is just biding his time.

Ten years have elapsed but he still doesn't speak unless he is spoken to.

Sometimes when Albus is under an impression that Harry has slept, Albus sings a nursery Rhyme but the words are different and they make Harry shiver in the silence of the night. 

_Twinkle twinkle little star_

_How I Wonder where you are_

_maybe Beneath the bed so large_

_or perhaps behind the door ajar_

_Twinkle Twinkle little star_

_How I wonder where you are_

When Albus sings the damned poem, a shiver crawls up Harry's spine. It's obvious that those bastards used these words to frighten Albus. The most frightening thing is that he can always hear a knife being sharpened when Albus sings. He has never been able to have a look at him when this happens but the song terrifies Harry.

Albus has read all the books that Severus sent to him through Dobby. His knowledge almost equals Harry's and so does his skill. He practices with Harry. Those are the few moments when his eyes gleam with unhidden fury and darkness. It shakes Harry sometimes. Albus is completely ruthless when he duels Harry, not that Harry cares. Harry is skilled enough but the thought of his son carrying so much hatred in his heart is terrifying and saddening.

Not a day has passed when he has not thought that perhaps he should have stayed at home that day... Perhaps he should have taken Albus with him...

It has been all right till now but now Harry has come down with this illness... what will Albus do without him? ... Where will he stay?

XXXX

 


	2. Regrets

_**Chapter - 2** _

_**Regrets** _

_Twinkle Twinkle little star_

_How I wonder where you are_

Albus gasped as the song flicked in the forefront of his mind. He hates it. This is the song that they used to terrify him. Albus remembers everything very clearly. Scorpius was the only other person who knew what happened.

They were very just five when Albus had told him and Scorpius won't have understood it then. He trusted him not to tell anything to anyone. Dad was worried for him, had always been. Albus knew this but he did not like to talk to anyone. Dad never forced him. He always kept a watch on his tutoring sessions.

Dad considered himself responsible for his kidnapping. According to him, he must not have left Albus alone at home. Albus knew that the blame did not rest on his dad's shoulders because Albus had volunteered to stay alone. Dad was studying wand lore and he saw that father used to miss classes to take care of him. So he had volunteered. He had been careless. Dad had asked him not to unlock the door because he was too small and did not know to cast any spells. He should have listened to his father.

Alas He hadn't and-

"Albus." Dad's soft voice interrupted his musings and he replied in a soft voice "Coming. Dad. I am just making tea for us." Dad was ill and no healer in France had a cure of the strange fever that Dad had caught. He had owled some healers in Britain anonymously and all of them had owled back that no one except Draco Malfoy could cure it.

He did not want to return to Britain. He did not even want to set a single foot out of this house. But he couldn't live without his father. This fever was deteriorating him day by day and it killed him to see dad like this. So he had decided to return to Britain to get him cured. They could always return back.

Dad had sacrificed to so much for him. He could tolerate a few days of pain and fear for him.

A noise alarms Albus and he calls nervously, "Dad, is the front door locked?"

"Yes, the wards are in place. I designed them myself, you know." Dad replied and the sentence that he should have warded his house himself before he was kidnapped went unsaid. In the past, dad had said this sentence at least a thousand times and Albus had told him that he was not to be blamed because he did not know that the wards on the house will be weak.

He loved his father and the only other person he loved was Scorpius. He had stayed away from him because he simply could not allow any other man in his close proximity and Scorpius deserved better than that.

Returning to Britain amidst the wizarding population who wanted to fawn over his father would be a nightmare for him and he wondered how will he continue his studies over their. He wanted to be a potions master. He liked the art and wanted to do his internship under Severus Snape, dad's godfather.

He had prevented dad from contacting anyone for the past ten years. He had been too terrified and he wondered if Potions Master Snape will train him. He might begrudge him for keeping dad away from him. They had lived in their little world in which no one could intervene except his teachers but they were females and father never let anyone dominate over Albus at all.

He tried to be strong but then very dark and dangerous thoughts start entering his mind. So he just relied on dad for everything.

Returning to Britain would ruin everything. Sighing a bit, he entered their bedroom. Dad was looking paler than yesterday and the smile that he gave Albus was weak and his eyes were red and all of a sudden Albus couldn't breath.

"Dad, did you take medicines?" He asked, keeping their breakfast aside hurriedly and checking dad's tablets and potions.

Dad coughed and tried to get up and Albus helped him. "Yes, I did. They do not work anymore, Albus. I am afraid that-" Dad coughed again and Albus's breath became laboured "-that I won't survive much longer."

Albus shook his head and slumped next to dad. He loved his father. He wondered if anyone could love anyone else so much. He loved his father so much that he couldn't imagine a life in which dad did not exist. Ever since dad had burst into the hell that had destroyed his life and rescued him, he had been Albus's everything, father, mother, best friend, protector, mentor, everything. He held his father's hand and looked into his eyes. For the first time in the past ten years, he felt the need to be strong. The need was desperate because his father was weak. His hands were trembling and there were dark circles beneath his eyes and he looked too old for his age.

He had to be strong and take hard decisions and it was so difficult. He wished he could be a baby and dissolve into tears. But he couldn't. He breathed and tried to collect his thoughts. He held his father's hand desperately and looked at nothing in particular. Father never interrupted his silence and he stayed quiet. He never did anything to cause pain to Albus and Dad was in so much pain and Albus just couldn't bear it.

"We are going to firecall Healer Malfoy immediately." Albus spoke and dad squeezed his hands, compelling him to look into his eyes.

"You do not have to do this." Dad spoke softly and Albus shook his head, desperately trying to be strong. He had stopped crying ever since he had turned eight. "No. I won't lose you dad."

"But-" dad spoke again and Albus shook his head adamantly "No. Just- just let me do this dad. Okay?"

Albus pressed and dad looked at him, trying to read his face, before whispering "Okay. I do not know how long I can -" dad coughed "- stay conscious so it is better that you call them soon."

 

_I can protect myself now. No one can take me away. I would take dad to Healer Malfoy and get him cured and then come back to live in peace. I would not stay in Britain. I won't hunt them down. I won't._

He repeated these words in his mind and took a few calming breathes before completing his breakfast.

XXXX

"Scorpius, how are your studies going on? You are having NEWTS when your school reopens." Father asked and Scorpius replied, his attention on his DADA textbook, "Fine."

Father's sigh was audible before he mumbled "You are having a quidditich match after the exams. Why don't you apply for the seeker's position?"

"Not interested." Scorpius mumbled again and father pressed "Are you always going to remain angry with me?"

Scorpius did not reply and took a small bite of his omelette. He just couldn't forgive father. He had never gotten over the fact that father had driven Albus away to a place where Scorpius could never find him. He had tried and tried and tried but hadn't been able to find any trace of the boy and his father. He had asked Potions Master Snape and the man had sighed that no one was aware about Harry Potter's whereabouts.

"This is my house and you will talk to me-" Father started and Scorpius replied curtly "I have been tutoring students for a while now and have saved enough money to rent an apartment and settle over there after Hogwarts if you want."

"Forgive me Scorpius. Please forgive me. I - I regret my decision and not just because you are angry with me. I was just starting my career and didn't know exactly what Albus was going through. I was selfish for my son. I have no one except you Scorpius and I am trying to find them." Father whispered and this was not the first time they were having this conversation.

"Your regret or apologies won't bring him back, father. It won't change the fact that you drove a child who had been - been kidnapped by pedophiles and was in pain. He needed support and you just drove him away. I won't have forgiven you even if he had been some other child. Your regret doesn't change the fact that he might be dead or insane. I could have healed him father but you drove him away. He was and will always be my best friend. I wish that your deed haunts you till your last breathe. I can't believe that my father can be so heartless. Perhaps, perhaps, Lord Voldemort took away the humanity you had when he was destroyed, perhaps that is why you behaved like a monster, perhaps that is why you-" Scorpius spoke in a soft and dangerous voice.

"Scorpius, stop." Father spoke desperately.

"-you kicked a five year old child out of your house because he panicked when -

"Stop." Their was a hint of alarm in his voice but Scorpius went on.

"-when I hugged him, not knowing what effect it will have on him."

"Please please stop."

"You, as good as, sent a child to hell. He needed healing. He needed friends. He needed all the support we could have given to him but you gifted him with loneliness and depression. I HATE YOU, father. I love you because you are my father and have raised me but I HATE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY BEST FRIEND." Scorpius was shouting and panting for breathe by the end.

"STOP." Father shouted at last and looked at him with crazed eyes. "I AM SORRY. I AM BLOODY SORRY FOR NOT HELPING HIM."

After a minutes pause, he muttered "Do you think that I do not regret those few moments every minute of my life. I can't change the past. "

Scorpius looked at him with blank eyes "It does not change anything. I will never get my best friend back. You snatched him away from me and I hope you never get over the fact that you as good as cursed your son with a lonely life." He stood up to leave when the floo chimed.

"I will check it out." Father said after clearing his throat and Scorpius did not reply. He was almost at his room's entryway when he heard father's shouts "Scorpius, Scorpius Come here. Scorpius." Scorpius was so alarmed that he did not reply. He just kept walking and father shouted, his voice utterly panicked "SCORPIUS. SCORPIUS. COME HERE QUICKLY."

"I AM COMING. COMING. FATHER. WAIT. ANOTHER MINUTE AND I WILL BE THERE."

As promised, he reached the sitting room in a minute and entered it. Father was knelt in front of the floo, looking at it in panic. His feet froze and his eyes shot wide open when he looked at the person who had panicked father so much.

XXXX

 


	3. Facing your mistakes

**_Chapter - 3_ **

**_Facing your mistakes_ **

"Um- Mr. Malfoy- Um -Dad- That is- He- Posteria's fever- fainted-" Albus Severus Potter was mumbling incoherently and Draco simply stared for the first couple of minutes. To say that he was shocked would be an understatement. He had never imagined that Albus or Potter would contact Draco themselves.

"Don't know what to do. I-" Albus muttered and then became silent very suddenly. Draco came out of his stupor because he did not have any time to waste.

"Mr. Potter." Draco spoke softly and Albus looked at him, his eyes wide and frightened and he was sweating and his lips were trembling and Draco heard a wand falling on the floor.

Before Draco could do anything Albus started muttering "No No no no no. Please no." and to his horror the boy huddled on the floor, his knees folded on his chest and his face on his knees, sweating and mumbling incoherently. He was thankful to the boy for not closing the firecall at least.

"Scorpius, Scorpius Come here. Scorpius." He shouted and realized a second later that it was a wrong move because his loud voice frightened Albus and now the boy was crying and shaking someone's body.

_Oh Merlin, it must be Potter._

"Dad, dad. Please wake up. What if they come back? DAD. You promised that no one will be able to enter our house now. DAD. Please." The boy was crying hysterically "I- I must close the firecall."

 _Sweet Merlin, no._ Thought Draco and shouted again, his voice utterly panicked "SCORPIUS. SCORPIUS. COME HERE QUICKLY."

"I AM COMING. COMING. FATHER. WAIT. ANOTHER MINUTE AND I WILL BE THERE." His son shouted and very abruptly Albus stopped crying. Draco was amazed by what happened next.

Albus stopped sobbing abruptly and blinked at him. As the boy crawled towards the fire, Draco felt a pang of guilt in his heart. He was responsible for the fact that Albus was reduced to this- this sobbing, frightened mess.

But there was something wrong with the boy. His eyes had transformed from frightened to cautious and sharp too quickly. Draco took a few minutes to study Albus's eyes. There was something, something that Albus kept hidden. But Draco is a mind healer and can sense it from Albus's posture, from his sharp eyes.

"Where is he?" Albus asked, his green eyes still cautious and Draco turned his face around and muttered, his voice annoyed, "Honestly, Scorpius. How much time does it take to walk twenty steps? Will you bloody hurry up?"

The door slammed open and Scorpius entered. He was about to shout at Draco but a look at the fire and Scorpius's eyes bulged wide open and his legs shook.

"Scorpius" Albus choked desperately. Draco looked at Albus, wondering why the boy had cut off and realized that Albus was sweating again and looking behind him repeatedly as if he was afraid that someone would barge inside the room. This was to be expected of course. It must be overwhelming and sudden for the child.

Scorpius's expression.  _Merlin._

It was priceless. His eyes burned with hope and relief but Draco could see sadness and pain in their depths as well.

Draco moved aside slowly and tried to make himself invisible. He still remembered what Potter had told him. He had said that Albus would talk to no one except Scorpius.

Potter had been right in other aspects as well. The boy who was standing in the floo was traumatized and had just gone through a panic attack in front of him. Had Scorpius not arrived on time, Merlin only knew what would have happened.

"Scorpius" The boy whispered again and Scorpius breathed "Albus, how are you?" His son could barely prevent his voice from shaking.

"Dad- dad is having Posteriors Fever and no one can cure it except your father."

 

"We need to cure your father as soon as possible. This fever will require a surgery and it is a long process." Draco whispered, testing the waters.

 

"Okay." Albus muttered, his eyes blank and Draco backed off with Scorpius. Albus came in first and then Draco sent his elf to retrieve Potter too. All the while, Albus was silent and and too still. 

Draco took Albus towards the Eastern wing and told him that the wing will belong to him and Potter and that no-one would ever enter the wing without Albus's or Potter's express permission.

Albus looked relieved but he looked tense too.

As Draco retreated towards his healing wing and Scorpius retreated to his own room, his eyes still dazed, he wondered if Albus was worse off then he had thought. There was something very very wrong with the child.

XXXX

 


	4. Painful Memories

_**Chapter-4** _

**_Painful Memories_ **

Albus looked at Scorpius warily, his hands resting on dad's. Dad was still unconscious and Albus was waiting for him to wake up.

"How are you?" Scorpius asked and Albus averted his eyes. He had been five when he had told those things to him and now he found himself unable to face him.

"Albus." Whispered Scorpius and Albus replied softly "I don't wish to speak to you."

"Why? It- so many years have elapsed and I have missed you so much. I tried to find you. In fact I was still trying." Scorpius whispered desperately and Albus cleared his throat before asking "Have you told anyone?"

"No. Of course not." Scorpius replied and Albus murmured "I hadn't told everything to you."

He did not know why he said these words but he shouldn't have because Scorpius gasped and replied "What else had happened?"

"I do not want to tell you. Please stay away from me." Albus replied blankly and kept his eyes averted. He did not want to share the truth with anyone, leave alone Scorpius. He closed his eyes and the scenes flashed in his mind. He would never forget how he had been violated, how he had been dragged from his home and thrown in a filthy dark dungeon. There had been no light and he had been so scared. There had only been a bed and that bloody song that they sung before entering his cell... it still haunted and infuriated him.

They had violated him. He despised them. He hated them and he wanted to hunt them down. He wanted to-

"Albus. Albus. Snap out of it." Mr. Malfoy's frantic voice brought him out of his thoughts and his eyes shot wide open. Belatedly, he realized that his cheeks were hot and he was trembling with rage. Magic was sparkling at his fingertips.

This wasn't a surprise. Albus had known that this would happen. That was one of the reasons for not returning to this country.

"Honestly Scorpius do you have no sense? He is already upset and tired. His day has been difficult and he needs to rest and all you can think of are your own wishes." Mr. Malfoy berated Scorpius furiously and Albus wanted to stop him. He wanted to tell him that Scorpius was not responsible but when he opened his mouth to speak, but instead of words only a snarl escaped and he closed his eyes to control his fury .

His snarl caused Mr. Malfoy to turn towards him and whisper "Now, Albus. Take deep breaths. Come on. Look into my eyes and breathe in." Albus looked into Mr. Malfoy's compassionate eyes and tried to breathe deeply, "Out. Breathe out. Repeat this a couple of times and you will be fine. Look into my eyes while doing so."

Albus repeated the exercise a couple of times and tried to lock the memories deep inside his heart like he had done for the past ten years. At least they had not tortured him like this. He had been able to live but now it was becoming impossible. Each and every painful minute that he had spent there was in the forefront of his mind and he wanted to scream. He wanted to hunt them down.

"Can you please ask potions master Severus Snape to floo over. I want to talk to him about something."

XXXX

Draco looks cautiously at Albus. The unbridled fury that his eyes contain has not escaped Draco's notice. He nods and murmurs, "Of course. I will ask Winky to summon Severus."

"When do you think dad will wake up? Twenty hours are over and you said -" Albus murmurs and Draco smiles a bit, "He can wake up any time now."

Albus settles down beside his father in the bed and Draco can't help but wonder what will happen once Potter wakes up.

The child doesn't seem afraid now. No in fact, it seems the he is biding his time, that he is waiting for something and it worries Draco.

Scorpius has been trying to talk to Albus but the boy refuses to talk to his son. Draco knows that his son is sulking in his room right now.

"Albus." Draco murmurs when he notices Albus's green eyes gazing furiously at the ceiling. Albus blinks before looking at Draco.

"Don't take rash decisions."

Albus opens his mouth to speak but Potter chooses this very moment to come back to the land of living by coughing and opening his eyes and Draco grits his teeth before pasting a smile on his face.

He is sure that Albus is up to something and he doesn't know how to find it out. He doesn't want Albus to go against the law and land himself in Azkaban. Maybe Potter will be able to help him.

Draco sighs before turning to look at Potter who is gazing at him with bright green eyes.

Albus is pouring water for his father at a bit of distance. Draco only stares into Potter's green eyes seeking forgiveness from him.

XXXX


End file.
